Beautiful Crisom Days
by Herz Fire
Summary: El fuego se combate con fuego, lo olvidado con lo olvidado. Después de un larguísimo tiempo, el último Hokage conocido se enfrentará a una situación caótica en un mundo completamente diferente. Un mundo dominado por ángeles, demonios, dioses y héroes.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto y Highschool DxD pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Nota Aclaratoria:** En primer lugar, gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a la historia. Como ya sabrán por el resumen, esta es una historia crossover entre dos series que me gustan: Naruto y Highschool DxD. La idea empezó a tener forma después de leer la novela 13 de Highschool DxD (dato importante pues la historia empieza desde ahí). Si bien, nunca me agradó la manera cómo se maneja el protagonista principal de Highschool DxD, me cautivó la mitología tan basta que maneja su universo, es decir: ángeles, demonios, dioses, héroes, dragones... ¡Da para jugar mucho!, ¿no? Por tanto, quise hacer algo con ese universo tan increíble de DxD; y cuando leí una historia de Naruto de un mundo alterno ninja por estos lares, ¡zas!... Así que, aquí estamos. Espero que si les agrada, me hagan saber su opinión. Por cierto, la historia está publicada por mi persona en otro foro, así que no es plagio o algo parecido; aunque en ese lugar no ha tenido mucha acogida. En fin, espero tener más suerte por aquí. :)

Una vez más, gracias. Y empecemos. Tschüss.

* * *

**Beautiful Crisom Days**

* * *

Carmesí.

Veo un crepúsculo carmesí.

Veo una tierra teñida de llamas.

Un paisaje difuso. La realidad que se escapa de la rutina y se extiende sobre la tierra con extraños matices de ironía y austeridad. El fuego lo consume todo. Las lamidas de las llamas, aquí y allá, se tragan todo cuanto fue, cuanto es, cuanto podía ser. Es fuego helado que deshace los corazones, la esperanza, y lo convierte en cenizas lóbregas llevadas por el viento del anochecer, junto al tenue susurro de miles de plegarias.

Un mundo desconocido. El tiempo imperfecto, raro, eterno. ¿Pero, qué es el tiempo? ¿Un devenir incesante de eventos aglutinados unos tras otros desesperados por llegar a un final que nunca se alcanza?; ¿una ilusión acuciante dominada por la existencia? No. Es más sencillo: el tiempo olvida al tiempo, el tiempo olvida las memorias, el tiempo elimina la historia y hace que todo retorne una vez más hacia el principio. ¿Pero, qué es un principio? ¿Cómo podemos discriminar el principio y el fin?: ¿con el nacimiento, con la muerte, con los eventos? No. Cada instante y cada suspiro del mundo está colmado de nacimiento, muerte y eventos. De tal forma, el principio y el final incesante ciñen la realidad en una ilusión pasajera. Por tanto, el mundo debe ser conocido y el tiempo definido para que encontremos el principio y consigamos alcanzar un final.

Sí, esa es una buena definición para mi situación. Para estos instantes, tú, quién estás en algún lugar, existiendo en algún momento y moviéndote lentamente hacia tu fin, debes de preguntarte quién soy y la razón de mis preguntas para encontrar sentido a algo que la mayoría de seres dan por hecho. Podría empezar mi historia desde que abrí por primera vez los ojos en un tiempo tan antiguo que nadie podría concebir, o podría empezar contándote los eventos que suscitaron mi estado actual. De cualquier manera, te aseguro que es una historia extraordinaria, valerosa, tan grande que no cabe en la imaginación de los mejores mitos. Me atrevería a decir, que no ha existido en la historia historia como la mía; pero, para bien o para mal, ha sido condenada al olvido. Yo he sido condenado al olvido. Tan distante está mi realidad, que inclusive los recuerdos van poco a poco desapareciendo. Soy consciente de ello; el tiempo, con su suave devenir, va llevándose lo importante y robándome las memorias de esos días. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mis acciones. Por aquella época fue la mejor solución que encontré después de años horrorosos, años inertes, años borrados dichosamente del mundo. No me llevaría a nada empezar la historia desde el fin. Tampoco sería emocionante narrar los eventos perdidos, incluso en mis recuerdos. Puesto estos, cada vez se van haciendo más difusos y me toma más tiempo evocarlos. Quizá, de todos los contras de mi situación, lo último ha sido lo peor. No poder recordar con nitidez los rostros, las acciones, las palabras de las personas importantes para mí. No conseguir evocar con facilidad lo que me era preciado, perder a cuenta gotas las formas, los sonidos, los instantes efímeros llenos de felicidad verdadera; peor todavía: luchar contra ese tirano invencible que me va robando con paciencia el recuerdo de ella; apenas puedo recordar su voz, su hermosa cara se hace más difícil insinuarla en mi mente, sin quererlo, ya no puedo rememorar sus labios: ¿eran así de finos?, ¿se los pintaba de ese color? Los preciosos detalles van siendo barridos como polvo tras un día de lluvia: limpiando, deformando, vaciando todo con una suave caricia muerta. Sé, que en algún punto de mi existencia, la imagen de su cuerpo desaparecerá completamente de mis recuerdos: primero fueron los dedos meniques de las manos, luego las piernas, le siguieron los detalles que amaba locamente como sus lunares, sus cicatrices, sus pequeñas y estratégicas pecas con forma de medialuna en la espalda. Al final, estoy seguro que su rostro irá desapareciendo, y tal vez lo único que me quede será un vago sentimiento de pérdida. Es doloroso, pero es mi sacrificio. La vida misma es un sacrificio incesante, y lo único que me consuela es el hecho que ella debió haber vivido feliz, y que fui yo quien le dio la oportunidad para encontrar esa felicidad. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sucedió? No lo sé. Tal vez fue hace dos años, veinte, cien, mil… ya no importa ahora. Estoy condenado a seguir aquí. Estoy condenado a ser parte del tiempo, parte de una historia que rehúye de un fin. Por cierto, antes que lo olvide, mi nombre es Naruto; siento no recordar mi apellido.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

El amanecer del quinto día de Noviembre inició con la presencia de una llovizna ligera. Como era costumbre, el mundo humano despertó para seguir con el cauce frenético e ignorante que los caracteriza, excluyendo todo lo que no se alineara con su sociedad. No podían ocuparse de nada más en el limitado mundo que, en apariencia, reinaban. Sin embargo, algunos humanos, agobiados por la monotonía de una existencia irónica, tenían conocimiento que bajo la superficie, escavando un poco, las fuerzas reales que regían al mundo estaban presentes. Igualmente, entendían la verdad escondida tras los mitos, las leyendas y todo aquello que tenía de valeroso, noble y notable. Un mundo regido por fuerzas increíbles y míticas: ángeles, demonios, héroes; e incluso dios y diablo existían más allá de la religión. Mezclados entre los humanos, seres de gran poder hacían de titiriteros. Pero el propio universo tenía un principio, y estos seres, a pesar de su gran poder, no podían estar exceptos del esa ley. La última guerra, hace cientos de años, había tenido funestos resultados para todos los bandos, entre estos, la historia del origen se había perdido junto a la vida de los líderes y los ancianos. Siglos más tarde el sistema fue devuelto a una relativa funcionalidad que servía a las tres facciones con más poder, concibiendo como mediadores y posible equilibrio a los seres más débiles con los que coexistían. Así, los humanos empezaron a servir al cielo, a ser esclavos del infierno y colaborar con quienes habían caído de la gracia del señor.

Al principio, contados líderes de las tres fuerzas se preguntaron por esta excepción tan peculiar, es decir, ¿por qué un ser tan débil podía equilibrar de alguna forma ese caos? Entonces se dio un debate entre congéneres; el cielo lo justificó por el alma inmortal perteneciente al bien absoluto y el infierno lo acreditó por la capacidad para el vicio y el placer. Eran, al igual que los seres más destructivos y poderosos de las dimensiones: los dragones, seres cuya existencia escapaba a su entera comprensión, mucho más después que la historia del origen se perdiera con la muerte de Dios y los ancianos demonios. De cualesquier forma, el fin último de la existencia humana no resultaba apremiante para erguir el sistema y reformarlo. Fue así que los humanos, con el amparo del cielo y el infierno, evolucionaron de tal forma hasta rasguñar la divinidad que les había sido negada. Si los demonios y los ángeles poseían el poder de destruir y la luz, respectivamente, los hombres basaron su desarrollo en la ciencia. Tras otros cuantos siglos la arrogancia que les proporcionó la ciencia hizo que renegaran de la existencia de algo más allá de su comprensión. Una contradicción razonable pero insultante, sin embargo las tres grandes fracciones lo aceptaron pues necesitaban a los humanos para mantener el frágil equilibrio, en especial porque después del pacto temporal entre las facciones para derrotar a los poderosos dragones que interrumpieron la guerra, Dios los selló en Sacred Gear, instrumentos creados por él y que brindó a los humanos por misericordia, ¿quizá? Sea cual fuere el motivo, la existencia de tal poder hizo nuevamente a las facciones y líderes preguntarse sobre el origen. Era claro que las brutales cantidades de energía, traducida a poder, de los dragones, era algo que rebasaba todo lo posible. ¿Cuál era el origen de las razas? ¿Por qué un humano podía ser resucitado como un demonio? ¿Por qué cabía la posibilidad de una mezcla entre razas? El sistema complejo de milagros del cielo y la estructura tan peculiar de la organización que los representaba en la tierra, el sistema de contratos del infierno y los Evil piece, la capacidad de los humanos de desarrollar los Sacred Gear y alcanzar poderes que podían competir con los más fuertes ángeles y clanes demoníacos. Así pues, algunos de los pensadores de las fracciones llegaron a la conclusión que todo debía tener un mismo principio. Pero eso se contraponía al orgullo demoníaco y era una blasfemia para el cielo, pues Dios no podía tener el mismo origen que un mortal. Por supuesto, las pruebas demostraban lo contrario, pero para ser conclusivas se necesitaba del nexo. Ese pequeño «gigantesco» eslabón desconocido.

Hasta ahora.

La lluvia amainó entrada la noche. En las altas cumbre de los Pirineos, en la frontera de lo que el hombre ha denominado Francia y España, la belleza del paisaje exaltaba los sentidos. Introduciendo por entre las bellas formas rocosas a más de dos mil metros de altura, alejados por varias horas y rústicos caminos de los asentamientos humanos más cercanos, se llegaba a un volcán inactivo. Al caer el sol, sólo el sonido de la lluvia exponía la existencia de la naturaleza en la espesa oscuridad. El eco cadencioso de las gotas de agua chocando, dotaba al entorno de una nostalgia lánguida y escabrosa, pero, mientras pasaban las horas, un ligero fulgor carmesí empezó a emanar desde el volcán.

— Nunca dejarás tus malas costumbres— se oyó decir a una voz femenina, venida de ningún lado; aunque no se podía precisar por lo oscuro del sector, se escucharon nítidamente pasos pesados que se dirigían hasta el origen del fulgor.

Ya cerca de la luz escarlata emanada desde el volcán, como salida de las entrañas de las noches, una enorme gata azulada empezó a emanar un fuego azul, contrastando así el rojo y alumbrando mucho más los alrededores. De un salto llegó a los bordes del volcán, pero antes de poder decir algo, una potente y ronca voz preguntó:

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Siempre el mismo, Kurama. No nos hemos visto… ¿en qué?—haciendo gala de elegancia y habilidad caminó por el borde más delgado del volcán—. Si no recuerdo mal, desde que ese hombre decidió declararse Dios. Siempre fue muy descarado, lástima que también murió. Aún falta mucho para su reencarnación.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Repitió con tono más ronco.

—Tan frío. No es que me disguste eso de ti, Kurama.

Un horrible gruñido rompió los cielos y paró de inmediato la lluvia, e hizo que la gata saltara hacia atrás y bajara las orejas.

—Sí, sí, no hace falta eso. Eres más arisco que antes, y con el trabajo que me costó encontrarte. No te molestes, Kurama. Si te busqué no fue por placer. Mejor dicho, me lo encargaron.

— ¿Encargaron?

—No pude decir que no. Es parte de mis descendientes, o algo parecido. Soy una diosa, ¿sabes?; aunque ya no me rinden mucho tributo. Todo era más divertido antes que ese hombre hiciera esa religión que ahora siguen los humanos. ¿¡Qué locura, no!? Se atrevió a declararse dios, y peor todavía: el único. Si lo piensas con claridad, es muy gracioso. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso. Supongo que conoces lo que sucede en el mundo, ¿cierto?

—La misma historia: guerra, discordia, otra guerra entre los murciélagos, las palomas y los cuervos. O quizá apareció otro de esas lagartijas que se hacen llamar Celestiales.

—Tan cínico—suspiró—. No se puede hacer nada. Dado tu poder, puedes permitírtelo. Pero estás equivocado, por ahora permanecen en tregua. Aunque, de algún modo, llegaron allí.

— ¿Allí?

—Sí, allí.

—Explícate—dijo, mientras en la oscuridad espesa del fondo del volcán inactivo, un enorme ojo resplandeció como fuego primitivo.

—Al parecer fue un accidente. Entre sus escaramuzas tontas, abrieron un portal a esa dimensión. No lo creí posible hasta que fui a constatarlo. Esto claramente es algo para tomar en cuenta. Enseguida fui a ver a una de mis descendientes. Me explicó brevemente lo que acontecía. No creo que haya mayor peligro, pero es mejor ser precavidos. Ahora, lo extraño es que mi descendiente casi se infarta al verme—sonrió—. Al parecer, nosotros hemos pasado a ser mitos, cuentos para niños incluso entres los nuestros. Si es así, las otras razas nos deben haber olvidado.

— ¡Qué importa! El trato fue ese. Nosotros no intervendríamos, ¿recuerdas? Somos parte del todo, de lo que les rodea, de lo que da vida y energía a todo lo que puede ser conocido. Somos el equilibrio que mantiene la vida, incluso la existencia de aquellos arrogantes que se hacen llamar dioses. Los nueve estuvimos de acuerdo. Creamos las dimensiones cuando empezaron a separarse y a diferenciarse siendo lo mismo. Les enseñamos el ying y yang y luego nos apartamos como le prometimos a él. Nuestro deber es ser guardianes. Un guardián únicamente guarda lo que debe ser guardado, en nuestro caso, el motor de la existencia. Hasta ahí llega nuestro trabajo. Lo que hagan con esa existencia no es nuestro asunto. Así ha funcionado siempre. Por tanto, me importa poco que nos hayan olvidado.

—Es cierto, ¿pero la dimensión?

—Es imposible que puedan hacer algo. Y, de darse el caso que ellos lo consiguieran, poco me importa que se destruyan si llegan a despertarlo. Si quieres puedes advertirles, pero no moveré una garra para cerrar esa abertura o para colapsar las entradas. Si han entrado, sea coincidencia o la terminación de su reinado, es algo que deben hacerse cargo por sí mismos.

—Si despierta…

— ¿De qué te preocupas? Nuestra existencia ha sido muy muy larga, ¿no?

—Kurama, tú…

— ¡Ya déjame! Si los tontos de alguna raza hacen lo más temes, ten por seguro que pelearé como lo hice hace milenios.

—Pensé que te interesaría más, Kurama. Después de todo él…

— ¡Silencio! —dijo despacio, con tono oscuro—. Él lo decidió así. Yo me limito a cumplir con mi palabra, y no intervendré. Es mi promesa, y no me retractaré de mis palabras.

—Kurama.

—Si eso es todo, ¡vete!

El enorme ojo amarillento y salvaje se fue cerrando. La enorme gata saltó a otro sitio y lentamente su fulgor azulado empezó a desvanecerse. No había conseguido información u ayuda. Deprimida, entendió que debía partir. No era tonta como para hace enojar al ser más poderoso de los mundos y dimensiones conocidas.

—Por cierto, Matatabi—escuchó a sus espaldas. Giró el cuello, pero no vislumbró ningún cambio más que el tono de voz aburrido—. ¿Quién te informó sobre la apertura de la dimensión-prisión?

—Te lo dije, una descendiente mía. Una linda Nekomata miembro del Clan Gremory

—Con que Gremory, eh.

—Sí. Los he observado un poco y son divertidos. Pero la están pasando muy mal ahora. Escucha Kurama, si no haces nada, parte del Clan Gremory conseguirá desatar el fin de todo. Perdieron a alguien muy importante, y tú sabes muy bien qué tipo de locuras se pueden llegar a hacer por alguien importante—rió—. Qué tonta, no necesito siquiera mencionártelo. Da igual, de cualquier forma fue un raro placer buscarte y encontrarte, Kurama. Por cierto, he visto a ese _otro sujeto_ interesado en la dimensión-prisión.

Kurama no respondió, el último dato no le gustó. Al parecer era tiempo de un nuevo principio, o quizá del fin.

—O—

La memoria es como una corriente ondulatoria y elástica que suavemente va tirando de nosotros hacia un momento cualquiera en donde haya retazos de felicidad, pero la realidad inmediatamente nos regresa hacia el duro y crudo escenario que se busca con desesperación no aceptar. Tristes brumas que surgen desde lo recóndito y reptan silenciosas por un espacio inanimado que va perdiendo forma y se convierte en asiduo paladín del olvido, defensor de lo marchito, guardián del dolor inacabado. De tal forma, la existencia se va abriendo paso. Y los recuerdos se van aferrando a ilusiones, a escenarios improbables, y, de suerte inaceptable, la lóbrega verdad nos azota en el rostro con sus hechos.

En una esquina de la habitación, sumergida en un profundo dolor inexpresable, Rias Gremory lloraba; no se movía, no gimoteaba, no gritaba, sencillamente lloraba. Detrás del hermoso rostro, bajo la nívea piel y la voluptuosa figura, yacía una mujer rota, horrible, cercenada. Una mujer que no avanzaba a reconstruirse por más y tratara de juntar las piezas que componían su ser. Las mujeres aman de una forma diferente, y cuando aman como lo hacía Rias Gremory, esa diferencia podía lentamente asesinarlas, poquito a poco, de manera sutil pero frenéticamente dolorosa. Así pues, el: sencillamente lloraba, no hacia justicia para describir lo que en ese instante sentía Rias Gremory. Apenas el vaivenear ascendente y descendente de su gran pecho, en un movimiento rítmico, daba fe que aún respiraba; los hermosos ojos apagados, los labios entreabiertos, el largo cabello carmesí opaco y enredado, toda la elegancia y la belleza que la caracterizaba estaba ahí pero de una forma muerta, casi como la de una fina muñeca francesa de finales de la segunda guerra mundial. Y cabía hacer la analogía pues, Rias Gremory, sentía que había perdido una guerra y ahora intentaba rearmarse en un recóndito sitio que fue abandonado por quien más amaba. Pobre, pobre muñequita, tan frágil, tan sola, tan débil, con sus enorme ojos carmesí mirando el vacío, con su vestidito arrugadito y esperando sin esperanza la vuelta del amado. Rias Gremory estaba tan vacía como el vacío que la envolvía, y se fracturaba, y se trizaba, y se desmoronaba, pero por alguna causa desconocida no se rompía. Quizá era esa la razón por la cual aún respiraba.

Lejos, muy lejos, demasiado lejos de Rias Gremory, el hombre anhelado por ella se batía por mantenerse dentro de la existencia de algún modo. Sin cuerpo y vagando, fuertemente sostenido a la idea de volver y hacer con Rias Gremory todo cuando no había hecho, el Dragón Emperador Rojo Hyoudou Iseei estaba al borde de ser nada, de ser parte del espacio espantoso que rehúsa ser algo. En medio de la tierra roja perteneciente a la brecha dimensional que él había abierto para salir de la dimensión artificial donde su cuerpo mortal había encontrado su fin, Iseei estaba perdido. Estaba acompañado por la Diosa Dragón Ophis y Ddraig, quienes habían formulado un plan para reconstruir el cuerpo de Issei a través de la carne del Gran Rojo. Sin embargo, una sencilla cosa se les escapó a aquellos seres tan antiguos y poderosos: el lugar donde creían estar no era en el cual estaban; mejor dicho: entre la brecha dimensional y la dimensión artificial, el Gran Rojo, para llevarlos a su actual entorno, había tenido que pasar por una especie de burbuja dimensional tan antigua que sus orígenes estaban atados al propio inicio del Universo, después que Kaos (el ser primigenio), y sus resultados Nous y Demiurgo, pelearan en tal batalla que hizo posible la ordenación y la existencia de cada parte material y espiritual que regían los mundos y las dimensiones. Por supuesto, aquellos nombres no cabían más que en un sentido mitológico aún para héroes, dioses, ángeles y demonios. Nunca habían tenido un indicio de su existencia, y sin embargo estos tres seres, que por el momento ignoraban el enorme cataclismo que empezarían, serían los primeros en hallar pruebas. A saber, pudieron haber sido las circunstancias o el universo lleno de probabilidades infinitas en tiempos infinitos y que por un azar que no se busca comprender, sencillamente sucedió. También se puede argumentar que fue causa del tiempo y del eterno círculo que siempre busca retornar a un principio y de ahí partir nuevamente. Tal vez algo en sí mismo lo planeó o, en el caso más irracional, sucedió por lo que llamamos: coincidencia. Sea cual fuera la respuesta, mientras el mundo de los demonios sufría la arremetida de monstruos gigantescos, la facción Gremory luchaba por sus vidas e Issei esperaba a que su cuerpo sea reconstruido; en la burbuja dimensional antes explicada, en el centro de ese espacio ilógico e indescriptible, una especie de inmensa estatua hecha de cal empezó a emerger y materializarse. Parecía más bien un híbrido de árbol y animal, de tamaño colosal más allá de una magnitud que pudiese ser concebida en términos de altura y peso, con un único ojo que fácilmente opacaría la luna del mundo humano. Mientras el tiempo transcurría, el ente se iba solidificando. Un ser de proporciones que jamás se pensó volvería a existir en las dimensiones, la representación perfecta de Kaos, aquella existencia que lograron doblegar en un principio los seres antes nombrados. Ahí estaba quien había dado origen a todas las especies del mundo existente, y volvía una vez más a existir luego de un larguísimo sueño. Una vez su cuerpo físico surgió, hizo saber a quienquiera su renovada existencia con la destrucción de la cárcel dimensional, acción de tal singularidad que provocó un sismo en todo lado y congeló por un instante a todo ser.

En la tierra roja donde se encontraba Issei y compañía sintieron con más violencia la cantidad de energía y poder, al punto que Ophis cayó de trasero al suelo y su blanca piel llegó a rivalizar con la leche. Fue menos de un segundo, pero la Diosa Dragón comprendió la magnitud de lo que había sucedido. Los demás presentes aún procesaban la información, pero no fue necesario buscar una razón pues en el cielo una inmensa brecha empezó a trazarse y por ella asomó el inmensísimo ojo de la criatura, hasta ese instante desconocida. Issei quedó sin habla, Ddraig sintió un temor tan profundo que no pudo siquiera sentirse humillado y, Ophis, únicamente atinó a llorar. El cielo siguió partiéndose a una rapidez y en una cantidad inconcebible, como cuando choca un plato contra el suelo y los trozos quedan separados en la bastedad; así parecía que el cielo estaba por separarse, dejando ver la mole dueña de aquel ojo. ¿Qué podían hacer contra algo así? Eran menos que larvas, algo así como motas de polvo insignificantes, incluso los poderosos dragones serían moscas a comparación del aquel ser. El enorme ojo de pupila concéntrica, color lechoso y mucosidades asquerosas empezó a moverse como si buscara algo. Lentamente una especie de tentáculos, salidos del cuerpo como ramas de árbol, empezaron a examinar sobre la superficie de la tierra roja. No lograron hacer nada cuando el capullo, con el nuevo cuerpo del Rojo Emperador, les fue arrebatado. Ni siquiera lo intentaron. De igual forma, tanto Issei como Orphis, no alcanzaron a hacer nada cuando lánguidamente los tentáculos les atraparon.

No pudo haber habido forma que ellos previeran que, sin desearlo, habían dado a ese caótico ser, quien por poco lleva a la extinción de todo hace cientos de miles de años, un cuerpo con carne y sangre de dragón, una poderosa armadura y las esencias que necesitaba para existir en toda la extensión de la palabra. Minutos más tarde, cuando las dimensiones se mezclaron y el cielo parecía un espejo roto en colores rojo, purpura y negro, el titánico cuerpo del ser de un solo ojo volvió a ser de cal; no obstante, tras empezar a deshacerse, apareció en el centro la gloriosa armadura escarlata del Rojo Emperador y, dentro de esta, el cuerpo de Issei. Así, aquel monstruo emergió a la existencia con una conciencia y un medio para expresarse, y lo primero que gritó furibundo a los cuatro vientos de la destrozada brecha dimensional fue: ¡Narutoooooo!


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Fue hace tanto tiempo atrás. Tanto, que mis recuerdos son borrosos, y los sentimientos que debería tener sobre esos recuerdos parecen más vagos todavía. Es extraño no tener una idea clara sobre cómo uno se debería sentir en tal situación o sobre sí la emoción correcta, concuerda con el evento en particular. Es difícil tratar de explicarlo. Es como si se exigiera a alguien que exprese con palabras lo que explota dentro de él cuando mira por primera vez la bastedad del mar o tratar de exponer cómo es esa cosa reconfortante y despreciable que se siente cuando se acostumbra a estar a solas consigo mismo. Pero estos sentimientos en mi corazón, son sentimientos que guardan relación con cierto momento de mi vida, o al menos con lo que queda de ella. Sin embargo, son tan difusos al punto de confundir la tristeza con la felicidad, la felicidad con la nostalgia y la nostalgia con el odio, dando así el extraño resultado que la tristeza y el odio son cosas semejantes; a saber, algo como un perene enredo de felicidades y nostalgias que terminan por envolverse sin un fin. En mis momentos más oscuros, he llegado a imaginar que puede ser verdad, es decir, la tristeza induce al odio y la nostalgia es un vano recuerdo de felicidad; entonces, el recordar ese recuerdo, lo que llamaríamos nostalgia, provoca tristeza y, por tanto, siguiendo el razonamiento: odio. ¡No lo sé!, ¿qué puede saber alguien que va olvidando cómo se siente la tristeza, la felicidad o el odio? A pesar que, si aún cabe un sentimiento en mí, es la nostalgia. Por ende, a pesar que mis recuerdos son difusos y muy probablemente estén mal, me rehúso a aceptar la conclusión que me sugiere tal razonamiento. Estoy completamente seguro que la existencia de alguien no puede ser vista como un enredo que no consigue desenredarse. Incluso una existencia como la mía entiende que las personas son mucho más de lo que sus acciones dicen de ellas. Es imposible conocer plenamente la naturaleza humana porque es cambiante, mutable, impredecible. Nunca comprendí aquello de que alguien no puede cambiar. ¡Es absurdo! La vida misma es un incesante cambio, y lo que hace a los humanos seres raros es esa aptitud para adaptarse. Ese algo especial que les permite reír cuando quieren llorar y les hace dar un paso al frente cuando todo instinto de auto conservación les dice que corran. Siempre me hace sonreír el hecho de tener fe en las personas, quizá es esa fe lo que me hace aún humano, y por ello no me permito abandonarla. Al fin y al cabo, no puedo sino pensar en que mi sacrificio es por una causa mayor; e ir olvidando mi esencia, mi ser, es algo insignificante. De todas formas, no me puedo quejar. Sin una clara percepción del tiempo el tiempo no existe. Toda noción que se tiene del tiempo está concebida por los días, las noches, las horas, los meses, los años. ¿Al estar en un mundo en el cual la tierra dure más su rotación, como en algunas dimensiones, el tiempo pasaría mucho más lento? No, quizá no. Pero imaginar un espacio donde la continuidad de las horas está fijado por un avanzar y un retroceder, un ir y venir como el de un péndulo, es concebir un espacio donde el tiempo trascurre y la vez no trascurre, porque lo trascurrido vuelve al punto de inicio y lo iniciado ya ha trascurrido; y sin embargo este mecanismo no significa que el tiempo se detenga, únicamente todo es rápido y no-rápido a la vez. No comprendo muy bien cómo funciona. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Igualmente, no consigo explicar mi estado actual. Tengo la seguridad de estar vivo, al menos mi cuerpo físico lo está. La prueba es que me percibo dentro de él y puedo sentir las manos, los pies, las piernas, los latidos suaves pero constantes de mi corazón. Alcanzo a escuchar mi respiración y, de quererlo, podría abrir los ojos y ver el espacio que me rodea: un cuarto hecho de roca blanca y negra; estoy en una especie de templo donde mi cuerpo descansa en un armazón de mármol hueco, relleno con un líquido semitransparente que brilla en azul fosforescente. A pesar que no hay techo, aquí no existe día ni noche, viento ni lluvia, pero puedo observar miles de estrellas en el firmamento, aunque no significa que mi entorno esté oscuro o que necesite abrir los ojos para divisar esta realidad. No sé cómo explicarlo. Es un espacio de cosas improbables mas no imposibles. A veces, cuando el hastío de la estancia indefinida me lleva a una espiral de aburrimiento sin fin, pienso en el yo distante, el propietario absoluto de sus memorias y sentimientos, y trato de ponerme en su situación y lo que debió sentir cuando tomó la decisión de condenarse a estar aquí. En otras ocasiones, al minuto que el rostro de una mujer aparece de improvisto en mi mente y la veo tiernamente desnuda a mi lado, diciendo en sueños que me ama y que no me dejará ir, me imagino al yo que la sostiene firmemente entre sus brazos y pienso si él tiene alguna idea que un día, en un suspiro despreciable de un segundo inexistente, estará pensando en aquel momento tratando de recordar no a la mujer ni el rostro ni porque le dice que no lo dejará ir, sino tratando de entender eso del amor. Supongo desde mi limitación, estado y situación. Y caigo en cuenta que todos esos pasados yo eran yo que en algún punto se reemplazaban por otros yo, y esos otros yo no eran el mismo yo de hoy; lo sé porque cada lapso que trascurre los yo paulatinamente van muriendo, dejando atrás un cascaron que aún respira, mira el firmamento sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, se pregunta por la identidad de esa mujer de cabello hermoso y se cuestiona si la calidez que siente en el pecho es lo que ella no quería dejar ir, pero al final no pudo evitar su partida. Debió ser doloroso. Tan doloroso como el saber que fue hace tanto tiempo. Tanto, que los recuerdos se borran un poquito más y el yo de ese instante es el real y el yo perdido en un tiempo de péndulo es una sombra que apenas existe con un fin tan olvidado como el olvidado cuerpo dentro del armazón de mármol en un cuarto hecho de roca blanca y negra.

Estoy cansado de mis divagaciones. Es decir, exponer un punto sin llegar a una conclusión es lo que se llama divagación ¿no?; aunque en mi defensa no puedo sino divagar sobre todo cuanto me rodea y lo único que me es propio: mis memorias. Así pues, con cierto orgullo, digo que no soy otra cosa más que recuerdos, imágenes variadas de muchas experiencias. Porque las experiencias, y los recuerdos de las experiencias, nos hacen quienes somos, incluso si estamos desfragmentados en tantos pedazos que la montaña en verano dominando el valle, se confunde con una vasta llanura en invierno o con el lago de un bosque en primavera rebosante de preciosísimas flores. Así voy esbozándome, con la sutil diferencia que a veces soy joven, en otras tengo mi cuerpo actual y en otras pocas mi mano es tan pequeña que no puede sostener con facilidad una naranja. Mas, a pesar de ello, la razón de mi sacrificio está muy clara. Quizá será lo último en desaparecer dentro de mí.

Lo siento, nuevamente divago. Esto de la divagación es más complicado de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Siempre es más sencillo exponer todo con una estructura, con un guión que va explicando paso a paso y no deja lugar a dudas. Es lo más correcto. Una historia, por caótica que sea, debe exponerse sobre una base y de ahí ir subiendo hasta llegar a expresar lo que se quiere decir. Pero espero puedan comprenderme. La única forma de contar mi experiencia es prestando atención a la forma cómo transcurre todo aquí, en medio del espejismo y la realidad improbable. Lo hice otra vez, lo lamento. Pero esto de la divagación es más complicado de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Pasado, futuro, presente no son realidades, más bien son rieles convergentes conectadas, a veces con una bellísima tarde crepuscular de color carmesí y otras idénticas, con la variación que la mujer de cabello largo y hermoso me acompaña en tanto estamos sobre una montaña dónde se hallan esculpidos rostros gigantescos, y mientras la mujer se recuesta sobre mi hombro y me abraza como suplica, admiramos el sol en la línea distante, regalando sus últimos rayos de luz sobre un poblado que parece sumergirse en una lánguida timidez. Sí, ahí está un yo. Un yo que desprecio porque es él el autor de éste artilugio escabroso. Ni siquiera lo odio por estar sonriendo. Lo detesto porque sabe que no es él el que está aquí, ahora. ¿Qué piensa? Quizá demasiado. Se nota en su sonrisa un desdén amargo y el cansancio propio de un gran líder obligado por las circunstancias y las responsabilidades. Tal vez él no lo sabe, pero yo sé muy bien el peso de sus responsabilidades, y es lo único en lo cual puedo sentir afinidad y hasta compasión por él. No obstante, en otras ocasiones, rememoro a otro yo en plena batalla, sucio hasta en los poros más recónditos, lleno de lágrimas y lanzando gritos iracundos al ver los cientos, miles, quién sabe si millones de personas muriendo sin cesar a su alrededor, sin que él pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, y, mientras mueren personas que para mí no tienen rostro, va provocando en él sensaciones iguales a dagas candentes atravesándole el corazón. E incluso a ese yo mutilado por la tristeza y la rabia, lo envidió y lo compadezco porque al menos él está en un fin, en un ciclo, y tiene trazado en su corazón los sentimientos que mi yo actual no consigue comprender del todo. Entonces veo un crepúsculo carmesí, montañas de cadáveres y una tierra envuelta en llamas, y sobre un alcor hecho con los millones de cuerpos está otro yo que grita como loco, se rasga las ropas y gruñe como león malherido. Quizá es ese yo el que tomó la decisión de estar aquí; debería odiarlo más que a cualquier otro, pero no puedo.

Fue hace tanto tiempo. Tanto… ¿Qué es ese sonido de pisadas que se acercan? Se escuchan familiares. Son grandes, muy fuertes y demandan autoridad. ¿Mis parpados están abriéndose? ¿Estoy despertando? ¿Otra divagación? Es... es como si el tiempo volviera a un cauce. Siento nostalgia, demasiada nostalgia por algún momento que no existe más; quizá… ¡Sí! Esto se llama tristeza.

Carmesí. Veo un crepúsculo carmesí. Veo una tierra teñida en llamas.

—Es hora de despertar, compañero. Lo peor ha sucedido—. Dijo el inmenso y majestuoso zorro de pelaje rojizo al estar frente al cuerpo de un hombre de cabello rubio, dormido en un armazón de mármol lleno con un líquido azul resplandeciente.

La voz gutural del animal retumbó como un soliloquio solemne, y al terminar de resonar por doquier, el hombre de cabello rubio abrió los parpados dejando apreciar irises azules tan profundos como las glaciares galaxias de más allá del horizonte conocido.

—Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo, Naruto.

—O—

Los mundos eran un completo caos. Y ningún mundo era consciente de lo que sucedía. El caos, por tanto, en sí mismo tenía un problema mayor, pues su origen era desconocido. Y eso atemorizaba a las tres grandes fracciones al punto de cometer demasiados errores de juicio. Las batallas se detuvieron al instante. Una tregua general se pactó ante la singularidad sentida. Era impresionante observar cómo el miedo en común hacía a todas las razas aliarse con lo conocido para vencer a lo desconocido. Pero no era para menos, la fuerza que sintieron en el mundo demoníaco, humano, celestial, el Hades, el Valhala y otros, hizo a los máximos líderes de cada facción sentirse como niños sacudidos violentamente por una pesadilla. Sin tiempo para planear una defensa o plantear una teoría, muchos fueron testigos de la brutal destrucción de ocho espacios dimensionales, por suerte todos inhabitados. Sin embargo, cuando la brecha dimensional apareció en el mundo demoníaco, fracturando el cielo con grietas monstruosas que se explayaron sobre toda la superficie de su inmensa geografía, entendieron que el terror sentido no estuvo ni por un momento a la altura del que debieron sentir al concebir por primera vez la singularidad. Rayos escarlata de proporciones espeluznantes caían como lluvia, destruyendo todo a su paso y obligando a los demonios a buscar refugio. Los grandes demonios, lords y jefes infernales, que anteriormente estaban batallando contra los monstruos que azotaban la ciudad, también se vieron obligados a refugiarse, pues uno solo de esos rayos escarlata tenía el poder para pulverizarlos. Prueba de su poder fue que la más grande de las quimeras gigantescas creadas por Shalba Belcebú de la Facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios se desintegró al recibir el impacto de dos rayos; el primero lo frió al punto: carne carbonizada, y el segundo lo desintegró al nivel: ni cenizas. Turbador. Pero aquel espectáculo no fue nada a comparación de la metamorfosis sufrida en el cielo púrpura del inframundo. En un sentido amplio, se podía asegurar que el cielo se caía a inmensos trozos, como si un espejo descomunal se hubiera roto. Pero, a parte del fenómeno inimaginable, no consiguieron divisar algo hostil. De cualquier forma valía ser precavidos. Todas las facciones se mostraron cautas, y los grupos designados para las peleas contra las quimeras gigantescas se replegaron a esperar los eventos. Sin el Rey Demonio en el Inframundo, estaban en peligro inminente. Por supuesto, no podían saber que, en la tierra de los muertos, el imperio de Hades, una situación absurda estaba por darse.

El Rey Demonio, Sirzechs; el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel y el Dios Olímpico, Hades; tras ponerse de pie al sentir la titánica energía, especularon de forma vertiginosa tratando de sacar conclusiones. Sin embargo, jamás en su larga existencia habían calificado tal cantidad de energía, suficiente como para envolver los mundos conocidos un par de veces. Si hace contados minutos Sirzechs había expulsado el glorioso poder que lo llevó a ser poseedor de su título actual, la energía dispersada sentida fue equiparable, y comprender que la singularidad sucedió en algún espacio desconocido muy lejano, los llenó de ansiedad. Azazel, astuto como él solo, empezó a hacer conjeturas e hipótesis. Podía caber la posibilidad de un engaño o una distracción. ¿La facción de los Héroes? ¿Los Antiguos Reyes Demonios? ¿La Brigada de Caos? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? Su experiencia y astucia lo llevaba a imaginar escenarios que cabían en la posibilidad, pero siempre encontraba un callejón sin salida a las teorías cuando intentaba imaginar un Sacred, Longino o ser, es decir, la escala superaba a los Dragones Celestiales. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Azazel no tuvo oportunidad de reacción al momento que un poder descomunal lo empujó hacia atrás. Apenas alcanzó a observar, en cámara lenta, cómo el fuego de la explosión se acercó a su rostro, y, milímetros antes de que las llamas le alcanzaran, una poderosísima onda de choque le empujó fracturándole algunos huesos y eyectándolo con tal rapidez, al punto de concentrar todo su poder para únicamente no perder la consciencia. Al dispersarse el polvo, miró aterrado el templo de Hades destruido, y no solo eso, todo en un rango de millas fue reducido a cenizas. A unos cuantos metros a su derecha, alcanzó a ver le aura rojiza de Sirzechs, más allá el comodín enviado por el arcángel Miguel, su subordinado y Hades también se levantaban, aunque no estaban en mejores condiciones. Una vez el polvo se asentó, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. A poca distancia el Dragón Rojo Emperador se encontraba de pie, expulsando una cantidad de poder que dejaba en vergüenza al Rey Demonio y su grupo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Al parecer me equivoqué—enunció con voz grave el Rojo Emperador.

— ¿Iseei -kun?

—Hyoudou Iseei…—balbuceó Hades con desprecio.

—¿Iseei, eres tú?

La pregunta de Azazel parecía una confirmación. A pesar de la armadura innegable, la voz y la contextura física, nada en la actitud era propio de Iseei. A ese individuo se le escapaba una frialdad jamás sentida. Y su poder, su poder como pistones hidráulicos que lentamente asfixiaban las voluntades de los presentes. Sirzechs de inmediato comprendió que estaban en peligro y liberó el máximo de su poder. El instinto le decía que debía pararlo ahí mismo. La presión del poder puro de destrucción del actual Lucifer apareció con mucha más potencia que minutos antes, cuando demostró su capacidad a Hades. La presión a su alrededor presagiaba un cataclismo, y a él se le sumó Hades dejando advertir un aura tan grande como para rivalizar con el Rey Demonio. Sin embargo, en un santiamén, Hades fue hecho nada por un violento puñetazo, y al mismo tiempo, Sirzechs caía de rodillas sosteniéndose el abdomen. Azazel no logró ver nada. Un momento estaban expulsando su poder el Dios y el Rey Demonio, y al otro el primero fue fulminado y el segundo estaba a merced del Rojo Emperador. Sin decir nada, Iseei sotuvo por el cuello al Sirzechs y exclamó:

— El poder de Kurama corre dentro de ti, ¿por qué?... A pesar de eso, qué intentas hacer con tan bajo nivel de chakra. Eres una mala imitación del Kyūbi. ¿Qué eres? Jamás vi humano con alas. ¡No importa! Me dirás dónde está Naruto—dijo, y apretó más su agarre al cuello. Sirzechs estaba por perder el conocimiento—. ¡Habla! ¿¡Dónde está ese malnacido shinobi!?

—Le romperás el cuello, ka...ka —alcanzó a decir Azazel. El Rojo Emperador regresó la mirada al origen de la voz—. Primero, sabemos que no eres Issei. Eso está claro. Me pregunto por qué tienes su Sacred y su cuerpo, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes. Imagino que la expulsión de energía de hace minutos fue cosa tuya, ¿verdad? No tienes que responder, eso también está claro. Por otra parte, eliminaste a ese asqueroso esqueleto como si fuera una mosca, así que no podemos hacer mucho contra ti. Te lo agradecería si no estuviera preocupado de tener un fin igual. En segundo lugar, al que tienes ahí es el Rey Demonio, y está al borde de la muerte. Eres una inmensa amenaza, pero no pareces buscar pelea a no ser con ese shinobi que nombraste.

—Ho… eres interesante.

—Gracias por el cumplido. Pero me gustaría más que soltaras a mi compañero. Con nuestra vida en riesgo, puedo jurar que no sabemos nada de aquel a quién buscas. Pero podemos ayudarte, claro, si nos dejas vivir.

— ¿¡Por qué piensas que necesito de tu ayuda!? Únicamente tengo que seguir buscando y destruyendo este enredo de mundos que esos malnacidos biju han creado.

— ¿Biju? No, amigo mío, eso es un mito. Y te lo dice un ángel caído, así que…

— ¿Ángel caído? ¿Es un Clan?

— Vaya, esto es peor de que pensé. No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Azazel intentando ponerse de pie. El daño recibido era mucho más del que imaginó—.En ese caso, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

— ¿Nombre? —En un movimiento, lanzó como basura al Rey Demonio—. Sí, hace mucho tiempo tenía un nombre. Me pregunto cuál era. Creo que no importa ahora. Mi ambición no pudo completarse antes, ni tiempo atrás de ese antes, ni antes de ese antes. Siempre han interferido. Sí, mi nombre es algo que no importa ahora. Lo único que ahora importa es encontrar a ese Hokage. Si le quito de en medio, podré hacer cualquier cosa. Sentí un poder como el de Kurama y viajé hasta aquí, pero me encuentro a estos extraños humanos con alas. ¿Cuánto he dormido? — Una densa cantidad de energía lo empezó a cubrir, y en la cúspide, como si se enojara infinitamente, gritó: — ¿¡Cuántos malditos milenios ese malnacido impidió mi despertar!? ¡Muéstrate Naruto! ¡Muéstrate!

Azazel se resignó a su fin. Sin embargo, un círculo mágico, muy pequeño, apareció en su palma. Miró a su rededor y el mismo círculo estaba en la muñeca del Rey Demonio y los demás sobrevivientes. Antes que el ser desconocido en el cuerpo de Iseei desatara su furia destruyendo ese parte del Inframundo, Ajuka Belcebú los rescató y los trasladó al Inframundo. Pero Azazel comprendió muy bien que ya no había sitio seguro en la existencia. Su única esperanza era encontrar al tal Kurama, que por alguna causa tenía conexión con el misterioso poder de Sirzechs. Y, mucho más importante, encontrar al único ser que parecía poder hacer frente a esa cosa que había poseído a Iseei: el Hokage Naruto. También debía pensar en cómo decirle al grupo Gremory, que muy probablemente el Dragón Rojo Emperador: Hyoudou Iseei, estaba muerto. O peor aún, era su enemigo y debían pelear contra él. Azazel, en muchos años, no sintió tanta rabia y decepción.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

—¿Desea algo más, _monsieur_?

—Así está bien. _Merci_.

—Entendido. Si desea alguna otra cosa, estoy a su entero servicio. No dude en llamarme. Usted dice: ¡Nicole!, y estaré aquí en un parpadeo. Al menos hasta las diez,—se inclinó hacia adelante y continuó como si dijera un secreto: —hora en que termina mi turno.

—_Merci, __madame_.

La mesera, de exquisita belleza y coqueta sonrisa, no tuvo más opción que girar sobre sí misma y retirarse. Su "obvia" sutileza no fue suficiente para entablar amistad con los dos hombres que habían capturado la mirada de la mayoría de mujeres, apenas y llegaron al Café Bar "Craenenburg". El aura que les envolvía era misteriosa, atrayente, como si cada parte de sus cuerpos gritara: peligro. El primero hombre, a quién Nicole había atendido, era alto, de porte atlético, con rasgos finos y angulados; pero, lo más vistoso, sin duda, era el largo y vistoso cabello rojo, recogido de tal forma que caía sobre la ancha espalda con elegancia. Estaba vestido con un traje de altísima calidad, y sus movimientos eran de tal elocuencia que cabía pensar en un miembro de la realeza. Frente a tal espécimen masculino, como salido de una película de Baz Luhrmann, estaba el segundo hombre: su contraste, su opuesto; la indisciplina y el desorden, la salvaje anarquía de algo caótico. Parecía un par de años más joven, más rebelde si cabía en algún estereotipo. De contextura sólida, hombros anchos y sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero, aunque el cabello rubio y alborotado era bastante singular, los ojos del chico rebelde, como lo apodaron algunas damas al verlo vestido tan sencillamente, eran indescriptibles: parecía que la sagacidad de un sabio y la inocencia traviesa de un niño se hubiesen fundido en dos pedazos de zafiro. Concluyeron que indudablemente eran familia. Algunos rasgos les delataban. Así pues, las personas imaginaron que debían ser hermanos; hijos de algún magnate o cosa parecida. Muchas mujeres intentaron acercárseles: algunas con jugadas de laboratorio, otras en equipo, e incluso utilizaron a sus amigos varones para tener una oportunidad, pero la realidad era que los hombres las ignoraban. Y, como anécdota, únicamente el hombre pelirrojo respondía a los avances, siempre en el idioma de las arriesgadas; muchas eran turistas que querían dejar recuerdos inolvidables en esa mágica ciudad. Tras rendirse, sólo les quedó observarlos desde lejos. De alguna forma comprendieron que ellos pertenecían a un mundo distante e inaccesible. Era irónica su conclusión, pues la realidad no podía ser más precisa.

—Humanos. Siempre tan molestos. En especial ahora, que son tantos. Recordaba esta ciudad menos bulliciosa.

—Está bien, Kurama—respondió con una ligera sonrisa, y regresó la mirada a la hermosa plaza que se observaba por la ventana del Café Bar. Apenas había probado bocado, pero ya iba por su tercera copa de licor.

Kurama suspiró.

—Este mundo ha cambiado tanto. Es maravilloso. Tantas personas. Tantas risas. Tanta felicidad—.Desvió la vista hacía Kurama, y continuó: — Hay cosas borrosas en mi cabeza. Escenarios que escapan de todo y fluyen como si mis recuerdos fueran una pintura espesa de ningún color. Siento tantas cosas que intento comprender y clasificar. Pero entiendo que mis sentimientos son un caos, Kurama. Dentro de mí hay una ira tan honda que podría romperme como cristal. Sencillamente así—chasqueó los dedos—, de improvisto, como un muñeco de barro. Pero al ver este espectáculo, no puedo sino convencerme que hice lo correcto. Gracias por cuidar de este mundo, amigo mío. Ahora sé que no todo fue en vano.

—Naruto—dijo Kurama con tristeza; debía guarda calma para seguir llevando esa apariencia humana—. Es cierto que el mundo encontró una relativa paz, sin embargo, mientras más he visto a los humanos menos entiendo por qué sacrificarse por ellos. Sé que son criaturas volubles y débiles, hoy más que en ninguna otra época. Lo que has hecho por ellos, y por los otros seres de esta existencia, va más allá de lo que cualquier ser pudiese exigirle a su creador, si es que existiera en algún lado. Una parte de mí estaba feliz cuando _esa cosa_ se liberó. La condición que impusiste para despertarte y sacarte de allí, se había cumplido. Pero, por otro lado, liberarte de un infierno para caer en otro. No es justo…

Naruto posó una mano encima de las manos de Kurama, y le sonrió. Las espectadoras intentaron desviar la mirada, pero fue inútil. La suave música del Café Bar "Craenenburg", el nostálgico ambiente de la Plaza Principal de la Ciudad y la melancolía tan áspera que envolvía a esos dos hombres, eran suficientes para que suspiraran cautivadas.

—Está bien, amigo mío. No queda nadie en este mundo que me comprenda más que tú. Hemos estado juntos desde el día que nací. Peleamos juntos. Nos hirieron juntos. Lloramos juntos. Y si de algo he de arrepentirme, es de hacerte pasar nuevamente por esto, Kurama. Te condené a ti y a tus hermanos a un trabajo tedioso y muy largo. Es suficiente. No puedo dejar que su obra se estropee por algo olvidado, algo que ya no tiene sentido.

Kurama deseó decir cualquier cosa, pero al mirar a Naruto directamente a los ojos, comprendió que él no necesitaba consuelo o palabas amables. A través de los siglos, el muchacho una vez revoltoso, lleno de energía, muy ingenio y hasta estúpido, había madurado más allá de lo comprensible, como si cada siglo encerrado en ese ambiguo tiempo lo hubiera forjado de manera que ni siquiera él, un ser trascendental y tan antiguo como el mundo, lo podía interpretar del todo. Fue entonces que Kurama sintió una honda soledad, pues entendió que el Naruto de antaño había perecido en aquellos días. Ahora, frente a él, tenía a un Naruto lleno de cicatrices; una especie de cuerpo lacerado y lastimado que se sostenía gracias a remiendos de otra realidad, a recuerdos que apenas volvían a él y le martirizaban. ¿Acaso se culpaba por lo que sucedió? Si era así, Kurama hubiera querido golpearle con toda su fuerza y decirle unas cuantas verdades, no obstante, en su rabia, también entendió que hacerlo era egoísta, pues únicamente sería una excusa para sí mismo.

—Escúchame Naruto…

Antes terminar la oración, Naruto se inclinó abruptamente ante la arremetida de dos brazos que lo estrujaron, seguida por una molesta voz que chillaba extasiada. Al fin la _persona_ a quien estaban esperando había aparecido, y como de costumbre, en el momento menos oportuno.

—Naruto-kun. Oh, ¡sí! ¡En verdad eres tú! ¡Mírate, estás igual a la última vez que nos vimos! No lo podía creer cuándo Kurama me llamó. Creí que era una broma de muy mal gusto, ¡pero en verdad despertaste!

Kurama cerró los ojos y trató de guardar la compostura.

—Lo estás ahogando—dijo Kurama y bebió algo de vino.

La voluptuosa mujer bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, Naruto movía los brazos graciosamente. Los enormes encantos de ella lo estaban sofocando. Rápidamente la mujer lo apartó de su busto.

—¿Matatabi…?—preguntó Naruto, tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad de aire posible.

—¡Me reconoció a la primera! Siempre fuiste tan amable; a diferencia de otros—. Miró despectivamente a Kurama, quien aún se encontraba bebiendo el vino.

Matatabi, en su forma humanoide, era una mujer hermosa, exuberante, con una cuerpo que fácilmente podía ser el delirio de cualquier adolescente. A su generosa figura se le sumaba un rostro redondeado, el cabello azulado y dos enormes ojos verdes de ferocidad felina. Estaba ataviada con un vestido de escote en V, delantero y trasero, apenas sujeto con tres tiras a cada extremo de la cintura. Prueba de su increíble belleza eran los caballeros de las mesas contiguas, que tuvieron demasiado problemas con sus acompañantes por la forma tan lasciva que miraban a la recién llegada. No obstante, se repitió la situación: la mujer ignoró completamente a todos, únicamente concentrándose en los dos hombres frente a ella.

—¿¡Qué te parece este mundo!? ¡A que hemos hecho un trabajo estupendo, ¿no?! Pero espera ver el Inframundo, Asgard y el Cielo. Trabajamos muy duro—indicó haciendo un gesto dramático—. Es injusto que no se nos dé el crédito. Sabes, sabes Naruto-kun, estos malagradecidos nos olvidaron. Todo se lo acreditan al Dios Bíblico, como ellos lo llaman. Ja, si conocieran quién era ese Dios, supongo entrarían en crisis existencial o algo parecido. Puedes imaginarlo… sé que tu confiabas mucho en él para dejarle tanto de tu poder, pero… pero, ¿por qué ese tipo? No digo que hizo un mal trabajo. A decir verdad, lo hizo muy bien. Pero era tan…—hizo el extraño ademán de estar ahorcando a alguien—. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? ¡Ese mujeriego! Tienes que saber lo que hizo en estos siglos…

—¡Matatabi! —gritó Kurama. El Café Bar enmudeció al oír esa voz tan áspera y sobrenatural; aunque muchas mujeres cayeron totalmente derretidas.

—Y Kurama es otro. ¡Es muy antisocial!, —siguió hablando Matatabi—. Si no está durmiendo, está refunfuñando. Si te digo la verdad, Kurama es el que menos trabajó. Se la pasa de vagabundo y seduciendo demonios femeninas. Hace unos cuantos milenios…

—Tranquila, tranquila—dijo Naruto, sonriendo—. Esa es la naturaleza de Kurama. No podemos hacer nada. Quiero oír todo lo que tienes que contarme, pero ahora tenemos un problema más grande.

—Es verdad—afirmó Kurama—. No tenemos tiempo para tus cuentos.

—Hooo…—expresó Matatabi con una mueca infantil—. Quería que te reprendiera por ser tan antisocial, y ocioso.

—Pequeña gata…

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, todo el mundo no está observando. Kurama, ¿podrías dejarlo para después? Y Matatabi, ¿podrías no molestar a Kurama, sólo por este momento?

—Si tú lo dices.

—Tonto Kurama—. Matatabi le sacó la lengua.

—Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian. Me alegra ver que siguen siendo los mismos, al menos en ese sentido. Y gracias Matatabi, saber que hizo un buen trabajo, hace que mi corazón tenga una victoria.

—Es verdad estoy alegre que despertaras, Naruto-kun. Desearía con todo mí ser, que fuera en circunstancias menos catastróficas.

—Matatabi—llamó Kurama—. ¿Qué te han dicho tus contactos?

—Bueno—suspiró—, el Inframundo tenía sus problemas. Nada muy serio o que necesitara la intervención de alguno de nosotros nueve. Pero ante los eventos recientes…; por ahora todo está en relativa calma. Ninguno de los otros seres conoce a lo que se enfrentan. Están asustados, y entiendo muy bien por qué. Ese maldito sigue con su poder intacto, y sucedió lo que más temía, ¿recuerdas? De alguna forma, _esa cosa_ consiguió apoderarse de un semi-humano que soporta su existencia. Me han informado que el Rey Demonio y un Dios Olímpico fueron derrotados como críos. Los ejércitos del Inframundo y el Cielo han entrado en alerta máxima ante la amenaza. Están desesperados, buscando en bibliotecas antiguas y lugares olvidados un indicio de qué es; no necesito decirte que la información que buscan no está en ningún lado. Me he comunicado con nuestros hermanos. Son Goku respondió y se trasladó al Cielo. Kokuou, Gyuki y Choumei fueron al Inframundo. Los demás estamos aquí, en la tierra. Después de todo, los humanos son muy vulnerables. Esperábamos un ataque inminente pero _esa cosa_ se ha mantenido en el Reino de Hades. Parece que está esperando. Te está esperando, Naruto-kun—explicó en voz baja. Naruto jugó con sus manos. Matatabi continuó: — No sé si se dio cuenta de tu despertar, o de algún modo está planeando algo. Lo segundo, lo dudo, es decir, nunca tuvo una conciencia. Siempre fue violento y su meta era sólo destruir, pero ahora… ¡No importa! Contigo aquí, nos desharemos de ese tipo de una vez por todas. No somos tan débiles como antes, ¿verdad Kurama? Y además tenemos seres muy fuertes para servirnos de aliados.

Matatabi espero el clásico optimismo de Naruto y la arrogancia de Kurama. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo fue silencio. Kurama se sirvió otra copa de vino, y el legendario shinobi de Konoha siguió observando sus manos, jugando con ellas como si fueran alguna cosa interesante.

—No puedo vencerle—señaló Naruto, sorprendiendo a la Bijū—. No sé cómo hacerlo. Antes, lo intenté todo, ¡lo intentamos todo!; y únicamente conseguí que muchos murieran y que el mundo por poco y termine. Durante el tiempo que he estado reteniéndolo, pensé en formas de acabar con su existencia. Y llegué a la conclusión que, si por algún método llegamos a eliminarlo, la realidad misma del universo será sustraída. Lo siento mucho, Matatabi. Es un ser necesario porque es único: él separa el no-ser del ser. Lo que debemos alcanzar, es sellarlo en la nada. No podrá escapar de la nada, que se rehúsa a sí misma. Necesito recuperar fuerzas para hacerlo. Necesito que mis recuerdos estén claros y que el yo de hoy sea al menos la sombra del yo que logró encerrarlo en la prisión dimensional. Necesito tiempo. Qué ironía: desperdicié tanto tiempo, y ahora es lo que menos tengo.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? —Preguntó Kurama.

—No lo sé. A medida que avanzan las horas, los fragmentos de mis recuerdos van uniéndose y voy recordando mis técnicas y mi poder. No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo—sonrió lastimeramente—. Soy un muñeco vacío.

—Naruto-kun…

—Lo lamento, Matatabi. No hagas caso a este patético lado mío. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. El yo que abandonó todo, que lastimó a tantos, no puede sencillamente quedarse cruzado de brazos. No me lo perdonaría. Este mundo es tan hermoso—giró la cabeza y observó las risas, las luces y el olor tan exquisito del chocolate caliente—. Han hecho un trabajo excelente. Los seres que habitan esta existencia se esfuerzan por ser felices, combaten el odio con sus propias fuerzas y, a pesar que su naturaleza muchas veces es cruel e irracional, tratan por todos los medios de cambiar para ser mejores. Sé que debe haber muchas cosas horribles, malas y decepcionantes. Es la naturaleza de todos, supongo; el miedo, el dolor, la crueldad no puede ser cambiadas fácilmente. Lo entendí apenas y pisé este mundo, pero, a pesar de eso, lo están intentando con valor. Hay más bondad en sus corazones, lo veo. Cometen muchos errores pero poco a poco van solucionándolos. Hoy, más que nunca, he podido creer en ellos; y quiero también creer que no está lejos el día que encontrarán la forma de coexistir. La paz tan anhelada por mis maestros y compañeros. La paz adherida a la justicia que, a pesar de las equivocaciones, obra con el objetivo de dar felicidad. Fallé a mi tiempo, a mis amigos, a las personas que amé y que me amaron. Se lo debo a ese yo, y a los yo que sacrificaron tantas cosas por mí. Está prohibido no ganar, Matatabi. Al menos eso te lo puedo jurar.

—Está decidido—dijo Kurama, levantándose del asiento—. Te daré el tiempo que necesites.

—Kurama.

—Kurama—desvió la mirada la Bijū—. Tú… no me digas que tú. Si es así, iré contigo y…

—No seas tonta. Siempre fuiste un estorbo, hermana. Ahora debes proteger a este estúpido mocoso hasta que pueda pelear como antes, ¿lo entiendes? Y antes que digas algo, Naruto, no me detendrás. Ni siquiera puedes hacerlo. Escucha amigo mío: puede que no recuerdes ese día, pero sentí mucha impotencia cuando no pude ayudarte, y tampoco pude hacer lo que me pediste. Por muchos milenios sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. No pude cuidar de mi amigo, no pude ayudar a su mujer y mucho menos trabajé por lo que él tanto peleó. No entendía por qué había sobrevivido. Largos años dormí con el objetivo de desaparecer, de volver atrás y hacer que las cosas sean diferentes. Me tomó milenios entender que las cosas debieron pasar así, que el destino no existe, que esas viejas Morías son charlatanas que indican él puede ser y no lo que será. He vivido mucho mucho tiempo. Y es hora de ayudar. Te daré lo que tanto necesitas, Naruto: tiempo. Lo único que lamento es no poder haber conversado más contigo. Pero está bien así. Después de todo, tú lo dijiste: nadie te conoce mejor que yo en esta época.

—Gracias Kurama.

—¿En verdad no lo detendrás? —dijo Matatabi, exaltada.

—¿Crees que podré hacerlo? Además, no es sólo eso, Matatabi. Aunque quisiera impedirlo, es la única forma. Él es el único ser que puede entretenerlo el suficiente tiempo. También…—miró detenidamente a los ojos rojos de Kurama—, es lo que desea. No quiero ser arrogante, Matatabi, pero no comprenderías lo que nos mueve. Kurama y yo somos iguales, y aún tenemos que cumplir cosas que nos hemos prometido a nosotros mismos. Gracias amigo mío—se levantó y le extendió la mano—, de verdad siento pedirte esto.

—Así está bien—indicó y apretó la mano que Naruto le brindaba—, es mi deseo.

Naruto tiró de la mano con fuerza y abrazó a un sorprendido Kurama. Matatabi desvió la vista, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Seguramente, era la última vez que vería al agrio Kyūbi. Poco a poco, Kurama correspondió el afecto, sostuvo por la nuca al muchacho y le susurró algo al oído. Matatabi no pudo escuchar qué susurró Kurama, pero a Naruto se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y asintió como un niño pequeño y desolado. Sin hacer algo más, los demás clientes, que miraban el espectáculo como en teatro, vieron al hombre pelirrojo separarse de sus acompañantes, mientras estos últimos se quedaron sentados, mirándolo salir por la puerta de ese pequeño Café Bar situado frente a la plaza de una mágica ciudad; lugar donde el destino mismo de la existencia se había jugado.

—¿Qué te dijo, Naruto-kun? —preguntó Matatabi.

—Matatabi,—llamó Naruto, evitando la pregunta—el mundo es cruel y maravilloso, ¿verdad?

La Bijū, en su forma humanoide, no pudo responder más que con un ligero asentamiento de cabeza. Después recogió y tomó un largo trago de la botella de vino que Kurama había dejado.

—Es un buen vino.

—O—

El castillo Gremory era una locura. Las decenas de empleados, guardias y soldados, pertenecientes a la familia, resguardaban cada esquina y corredor. En la estancia principal, los familiares del Rey Demonio aguardaban nerviosos cualesquier noticia. Era impensable que, hace más o menos un día, el Lucifer actual arribara semimuerto, junto a Azazel y otros dos. A pesar de las heridas, Azazel informó lo que aconteció ante el estupor y la rabia de los presentes. No sólo el dios de la muerte, Hades, había perecido, sino que el propio Sirzechs perdió como un novato, aunque desató todo su poder. Por suerte, el grupo de Rías aún estaba en el mundo humano y no conocía la situación actual. ¿Cómo le dirían a esos jóvenes demonios que Hyoudou Iseei; aunque no fuera él, propiamente dicho, había atacado de muerte a Sirzechs? ¿Acaso no bastaba con lo que la princesa Gremory estaba sintiendo a causa de la aparente muerte de su amado?, sino que ahora, por si fuera poco, además de lidiar con esa muerte, debían informarle de la usurpación del cuerpo y el poder del Rojo Emperador. Era horrible. ¿Qué clase de destino prepara tan tétrica escena? Y sin embargo, no podían omitir que todos los mundos estaban en fatal peligro. Un sentimiento ominoso devoraba los corazones. El actual Rey Demonio no estaba fuera de peligro, es más: su muerte parecía algo inminente; sin mencionar que el Inframundo se caía a pedazos, literalmente: desde el desfragmentado cielo purpura seguían cayendo esos rayos aterradores. Todos los civiles demonios fueron puestos en refugios, y únicamente los Lord y demás Reyes Demonios podían estar en la superficie. La armada estaba preparada hasta el último grupo, por más y débil fuera. Si el ser que había poseído al Rojo Emperador apariencia en ese mundo, debían pelear para protegerlo. Si bien muchos daban la pelea por perdida, pues escuchar que de un golpe asesinó a un Dios Olímpico y por poco, casi sin quererlo, destroza el cuello del actual Lucifer, era suficiente para acobardarse.

En la habitación del actual Lucifer, la criada de los Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse estoica para pensar con claridad. Era lo único que podía hacer. Si no se ocupaba en algo, enloquecería. No era para menos: su esposo moría frente a sus ojos, el mundo que conocía estaba por llegar a su fin, su pequeña Rías iba a sufrir lo indecible y su pervertido "cuñado" muy probablemente estaba muerto. Aun así, Grayfia no podía llorar lo que hubiera querido, ni mostrar el dolor al ver a su esposo en tales condiciones. Quería hacerlo, dejar toda compostura y arrojarse frente a él y rogarle que no la deje sola. Pero era ante todo, la Reina del Rey Demonio, la criada de la familia Gremory, y debía cuidar a su hijo a cualquier costo. Únicamente ese pensamiento la mantenía cuerda. Aunque no podía estar segura de mantener esa cordura si llegaban a decirle que Sirzechs murió. De repente todas las alarmas del castillo Gremory sonaron. Los soldados y familiares corrieron por todos los pasillos sin dejar un solo cuarto sin revisión. Grayfia se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para otear los exteriores. Sin embargo, ni bien estaba ahí unos segundos, en el reflejo de la ventana, apreció como un hombre alto y pelirrojo, de alguna forma parecida a Sirzechs, se materializaba de repente y se acercaba a su esposo. Los demás presentes quedaron sin habla. Los doctores y criadas se alejaron de inmediato pues el sujeto que apareció, lo había hecho de una forma nunca antes vista: sin sellos, sin magia; únicamente se realizó en el cuarto como el aire.

—Ya veo—dijo el recién llegado con una voz profunda y disonante—. Así que, tú heredaste mi poder. Sin duda te pareces a esta forma que llevo. Nunca imaginé que luego de tantos siglos, un descendiente mío despertara mi poder.

—¿¡Qué haces?—Gritó Grayfia al momento que el sujeto posó una mano en el pecho de Sirzechs. Iba a atacar con todo, pero los ojos del hombre pelirrojo la congelaron. Esos irises eran bestiales, como los de un dragón, no obstante, mucho más… antiguos.

—No te exaltes mujer demonio. No le haré nada a tu hombre, sólo le ayudaré a recuperarse. Es mi descendiente, estoy seguro. Mi poder corre por sus venas, y Naruto lo necesitará. Necesitará su ayuda. Vaya, es fuerte. Quizá debí prestarle más atención a lo que sucedía por aquí. Es tarde para arrepentirse. Escucha mujer: vendrá un humano de cabello rubio y con un gran poder. Cuéntale lo que sucedió aquí. Y dile también que no puede hacerlo solo, que necesita de su ayuda. No lo olvides mujer demonio: si quieres que tu hombre y tu mundo no perezcan en esta batalla, deben hacer que ese tonto rubio recupere la fe en sí mismo. Yo les daré tiempo.

Así como llegó, se fue. Grayfia cayó de trasero al suelo y miró como su esposo empezó a respirar con más facilidad. Muchas preguntas turbaban su mente pero entendió que ese hombre parecido a Sirzechs, decía la verdad. Así pues, con renovada fuerza, se levantó, besó en los labios a su marido, le susurró un: te amo y te estaré esperando; para enseguida salir de la habitación. Había escuchado dos veces aquel nombre: Naruto. Y ahora sabía que era un hombre rubio con un alto poder, que estaba en algún sitio y en algún momento se presentaría ante ellos. Sin embargo, no podían esperar. Grayfia salió decidida a encontrarlo, así tuviera que poner al mundo de cabeza.


	4. Capítulo IV

Mil gracias por leer esta historia, y hacerme saber su opinión. Espero que les guste. Una vez más: inmensos gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

_Soy fuego que no arde,_

_Soy fuego que no quema,_

_Soy fuego que no devora,_

…_.y aun así, sigo siendo fuego._

Digirió en torno a sí, discretas miradas de pesadumbre y curiosidad. El paisaje, en toda su extensión, parecía estar desquebrajando la realidad. Aquella concreta «realidad», que en su máxima no necesita explicarse más que a sí, iba disipándose como polvo barrido por un huracán. La tierra que observaba era como una horripilante pintura dantesca que un lunático, en plena cúspide de su obsesión, hubiera pintado con tinta grasa y sangre. A cada paso que daba, una fina ceniza parduzca se esparcía y le envolvía. El crujir monótono de sus pasos forjaban un ambiente desesperante, y pronto el ominoso «crack» bajo la suela de sus botas se convirtió en una cacofonía cadenciosa que al menos otorgó verdad al crudo escenario. No había nada ahí. No existía cosa alguna que relatara algún antecedente de un tipo de vida. Negrísimas sombras ululaban aquí y allá como si fueran cosas vivas, reptaban y se escondían bajo la negra tierra igual a alimañas, pero aquellas sombras no eran sino el producto trágico de un cielo roto, de destellos parpadeantes que hacían ver al escenario como algo onírico salido de una perturbada mente que rehúsa la existencia. La explanada se extendía hasta el distante horizonte donde una obscura garganta se tragaba todo. Siguió caminando a paso certero hasta aquella negra garganta que consumía el espacio. Era improbable imaginar un escenario más preciso para aquella criatura, pues en su naturaleza _eso_ era la destrucción en su estado más puro y bello. Una especie de idea primaria que se realiza en un sitio para su propio regocijo.

A la segunda hora de caminata, al filo de la separación de la oscuridad y la agonizante realidad, lo encontró de pie. De tamaño humano, ataviado con una armadura escarlata que parecía un pequeño dragón mecanizado, _eso_ estaba mirando fijamente a la honda garganta obscura, que millas atrás no parecía tan densa o gigantesca. Al contemplarlo y concebir el abrumador poder, no pudo evitar sentir un viento helado acariciándole la nuca, pero al mismo tiempo algo en su interior empezó a encenderse y raudamente a quemarse. Era algo así como una honda nostalgia que, a pesar de escurriste junto al temor, le recordaba un comienzo del cual no tenía conciencia y, por tanto, recuerdos. Sea lo que fuere, su mano derecha temblaba mientras la izquierda formó un poderoso puño. Sintió entonces un cálido viento que arremetió contra su rostro y levantó sus largos cabellos escarlatas. Aquel viento provenía de _esa cosa_, y le sorprendió en sobremanera que destilara tanta tranquilidad. Así debía ser las profundidades de esa negrura obscena: tan tranquila que ni los gritos de terrible valentía u horror se escaparían.

—Ha llegado una presa difícil.

—Estamos en igualdad de condición. No es que la mía sea fácil, ¿sabes? —Respondió con ironía.

—¿Por qué esa apariencia? —Preguntó, ignorando la actitud del ser a sus espaldas. Lo conocía muy bien como para enfadarse por los ácidos comentarios. Al no obtener respuesta, prosiguió: — ¿Acaso te avergüenza lo que eres, Kurama? ¿Tanto tiempo has compartido con los humanos que has adoptado esas patéticas debilidades y miedos? ¿Quieres ser aceptado? ¿Ser considerado algo «natural»?

Kurama rió profundamente, y contestó:

—Podría peguntarte lo mismo. Y la respuesta es muy obvia, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, resultaría absurdo pelear contigo en mi gloriosa y poderosa verdadera forma. Si no estuvieses escondido dentro de ese hombre tan pequeño, y pelearas con tu verdadero ser, la situación demandaría que luchara en toda mi perfección. Al no ser así, pues no puedo hacerte las cosas más fáciles al darte más lugares para atacar.

—Sí. Tienes razón, Kurama. Es detestable que esté en este cuerpo existente en una sola forma. Ahora estoy limitado. He pensado en maneras de obtener mi auténtica naturaleza, la original; asquerosa masa de carne—se oyó un suspiro—. Kurama—continuó: —, deseo volver a lo que era. A mi hogar tan apacible, a mí no-existencia. Por eones he sido apresado y utilizado. Primero, por las fuerzas que ahora son parte de la realidad que llamas Universo. En este conjunto asqueroso de átomos. Preso en un pequeño planeta de alguna galaxia insignificante. Prisionero de patéticos seres. ¿Hace cuánto fue, eh, Kurama? ¿Los recuerdas? Recuerdas a esos individuos que se hacían llamar: dioses shinobi. ¡Me utilizaron a mí, para crear esto! ¡Este enredo tan basto de dimensiones que son la misma cosa! ¿Me pueden culpar, Kurama? Únicamente deseo devolver todo a su estado original. Mi ambición es que todo cuanto existe se una a la única realidad que en verdad es. ¿Puedes culparme por querer mi naturaleza? ¡Deberían agradecerme de sacarles de este lugar y volver a lo que verdaderamente es! Si no estuviera limitado…

—Pero lo estás.

—Sí, lo estoy. — Levantó una mano y parecía que miraba con atención el anverso del guante. Tras varios minutos, giró sobre sí mismo y, por primera vez, encaró a su interlocutor. Pausadamente empezó a caminar hasta Kurama, quien se preparó para lo inevitable. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, el ser, en el cuerpo del Rojo Emperador, reanudó el discurso: —. He perdido demasiadas batallas, Kurama. A veces, incluso he llegado a preguntarme por mi causa última. Si algo más allá de mí, juega conmigo. No sé si aquello es posible, pero tampoco puedo explicar todo. Tú eres parte de mí, Kurama. Tú y los otros Bijū son lo más cercano a mi comprensión, y ustedes también son los más cercanos a tener idea de lo que soy. A través de este océano continuo e imperecedero de apariencia infinita que llaman tiempo, me han utilizado con cualesquier pretexto, ignorando mí deseo. Estuve en un sueño muy largo, muy horrible y muy ambiguo, Kurama. Entonces, aquel hombre, con la ayuda de Demiurgio, consiguió el poder para poder apresarme dentro de él, en aquello que llaman: alma. Fue mínimo, pero empecé a despertar desde ahí. Comencé a comprender mi naturaleza y a cotejar los eventos que me llevaron hasta tal situación. Pero eran soliloquios, susurros en un espacio perecible. Sin embargo, mi conciencia fue moldeada y después traspasada a sus creaciones, es decir, a ustedes, los Bijū. Dentro de ustedes fui despertando más, pero también contaminándome de eso que llaman emociones. No nací con odio, Kurama. Fueron sus experiencias las que me hicieron desear volver a mi principio. Sé, que en lo profundo de tu corazón, Kurama, deseas lo mismo. Esa añoranza inexplicable, la insondable nostalgia y la dolorosa extrañación son provocadas por el deseo de pertenecer a un lugar propio, a nuestro hogar. Cuando desperté completamente; cuando ese humano descendiente de tu creador, Kurama, pudo reunir todas las piezas, solamente seguí con mi ambición. Con nuestra ambición. Fue una molestia trivial haber tenido que absorber a ese detestable humano. Pero ustedes se opusieron a mí. ¡Y pelearon contra mí! ¡Y una vez más, fui encerrado, y me utilizaron para crear todo esto! ¡ ¿Cómo crees que me siento, eh, Kurama?! … No, no estoy enojado. Sería necio de mi parte juzgarlos por cuidar hasta el último suspiro de lo único que en verdad les pertenece: su vida. Pero ¿te sigues oponiendo a mí, Kurama? ¿Acaso es tu naturaleza? No importa ahora. Para cumplir mi deseo, debo reducir este intrincado laberinto de dimensiones a su mínima expresión. En otras palabras, volver este espacio y este tiempo al caos. Una vez ahí, sabré que soy. Fallé antes, pero esta vez no. Esto terminará de una forma u otra, Kurama. Y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

Mientras el ser que poseyó al Rojo Emperador hablaba, desde la armadura empezó a emanar una cantidad ilógica de poder. Un torrente abrumador de energía roja y negra que se mezclaba y elevaba como una poderosa cascada hasta el cielo, rompiéndolo aún más. No importaba el lugar, sea distante o cercano, en dónde se encontraran las diferentes razas que habitaban algún mundo, todas ellas sintieron una vorágine violenta de temblores; y los individuos más perceptivos se congelaron al constatar la irascible fuente de energía, que parecía cubrir todo las dimensiones con una espesa capa de engrudo.

Por instantes, Kurama no tuvo noción de sí mismo. El poder de _esa cosa_ se mezclaba con la gran fuerza de seres que jamás le habían interesado. En sus sueños más vividos, nunca dilucidó tal cantidad de energía para un dragón, o lagartija como les llamaba. Pero sin duda, aquella fuerza, potenciada por _esa cosa_, salía de toda medición. De repente su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera conectarse nuevamente a la realidad, su mano, hecho garra, ya se dirigía a atacar al enemigo. Con un golpe violento envió a volar al Rojo Emperador. Así, mientras Kurama tomaba control de su ser, pensaba en cómo había reaccionado tan rápido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que su cuerpo no tenía esa sensación?, es más: ¿alguna vez la había sentido? La sangre corría desaforada por sus venas y su corazón latía tan rápido que dejaría en vergüenza a la bomba hidráulica más poderosa. Sus olfato, vista y oído se agudizaban. Y una parte de su cerebro se apresuraba a rememorar cada batalla desde que abrió los ojos en el mundo. Asimismo, Kurama especuló que todo cuanto había luchado era el preámbulo para esa pelea. Todo en él estaba listo, e incluso sus largos milenios dormido o haciendo de vago, como lo dijo Matatabi, solamente había sido el preludio para ese día. Lo comprendió así, y al hacerlo una enorme carga le fue quitada de la espalda. El destino no existe, es verdad. Pero desde aquel lejano tiempo cuando Naruto se sacrificó por la tierra y la existencia, Kurama había jurado proteger y servir a la causa de su sacrificio, es decir, al planeta; y eso precisamente había hecho al guardar celosamente su poder.

—¿Lo que soy? ¿Lo que eres? —Preguntó retóricamente, gritando—. ¡A quién le importa! Tras de mí hay una historia y frente a mí hay miles de caminos que formarán millones de otras historias. He decidido caminar por tantos como me sea posible. ¡Soy lo que ha hecho la experiencia de mí y seré lo que decida en el aquí y en el ahora! Este mundo me gusta, y debe gustarme pues no existe otro. ¿¡Qué quién soy!? —Rió guturalmente, y gritó: —. Me llamo Kurama. Nací de ti pero no soy tú. Mi padre fue un Dios bondadoso. Y soy uno de los guardianes de esta existencia; amante de las mujeres-demonio, de las noches de luna llena y del vino. El grandioso, poderoso y temido Kyūbi. Compañero y amigo del más grande héroe que el mundo ha visto jamás. Y juro por mi historia que no te será fácil acabar conmigo, estúpida _cosa_.

Un torbellino carmesí se propagó por todo lado e incineró la parduzca tierra, quemando hasta el olvido las partículas que habían sobrevivido a los eventos anteriores. La tierra de los muertos, reino absoluto de Hades, se convirtió en un gran infierno fulminado por poderes que se contraponían y luchaban únicamente por abarcar más millas, más pulgadas, como si cada milímetro destruido fuera una inmensa ganancia para sus egos. Decenas de millas más arriba, el mundo demoníaco percibía cómo empezaba a calentarse el suelo bajo sus pies. Por suerte, los rayos catastróficos, que caían desde el desfragmentado cielo purpura, habían cesado; empero, a diferencia de estar aliviados, los más poderosos demonios tenían rostros que reflejaban profunda calamidad y desorientación; no era para menos: dos energías de una magnitud astronómica chocaban con una ferocidad vituperable, violenta, y pensaban que, de un momento a otro, un enorme océano de fuego les engulliría. Era irónico idearlo, pues en su calidad de demonios, a lo que menos debían temerle era a un gran infierno envuelto en llamas.

—&—

—Ha comenzado—susurré para mí, Naruto. Fue una forma de poner la realidad en un espacio y un tiempo determinado. Además, mi auto-explicación bastaba como recordatorio que debía recuperar más rápido mis memorias.

—Sí.

Al escuchar la afirmación, levanté la cabeza y dirigí la vista a la izquierda. Ahí estaba Matatabi, que tenía la mirada como perdida y observaba fijamente la tremenda luna escondida entres brumosas nubes que recordaban a pinceladas en un cuadro puramente violeta. Las personas entorno a nosotros se levantaban o salían asustadas de los escondites en donde se refugiaron cuando sintieron los temblores que, literalmente, sacudieron todo el planeta. Para exponerlo de manera más objetiva, deberíamos decir toda la dimensión. Pero ¿qué importaba los tecnicismos en esas circunstancias? Un muy querido amigo mío se batía en un duelo que no podía ganar gracias a mi ineptitud. Estaba tan furioso que en primera instancia pensé en ir hasta el lugar de la batalla y dejar que aquel monstruo tome venganza. Lo único que me retenía para no hacerlo era el sentimiento de deber y deuda mantenida por milenios con los yo sacrificados. Aquellos yo en las penumbras de mis memorias mirándome con ojos afilados y diciéndome en códigos abstrusos que siga sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué clase de héroe deja atrás a sus amigos? Y sin embargo, a pesar que los sentimientos aflorados en mi corazón eran de rabia y dolor, no podía sino mostrarme tranquilo, alabar el sacrificio de Kurama y seguir adelante cobardemente. Era todo lo que podía hacer.

—No es justo que hagas eso contigo.

—¿Hacer qué? —pregunté intentado desviar la conversación.

—Culparte. He vivido mucho tiempo. Y he visto a infinidad de hombres con una expresión igual a la tuya. Han sido hombres buenos y valientes que no tuvieron miedo de alzar sus puños ante las circunstancias que les oprimían. Comprendo bien lo que te gusta de los humanos, Naruto-kun. Es esa fuerza tan minúscula con la que no pueden hacer mayor cosa pero se vuelve fuego, espíritu, y no les importa extinguirla por alcanzar lo que desean, por ser fieles a sus ideales y que a pesar de a travesar horrendos caminos, lo hacen valientemente con el único objetivo de vivir ese suspiro tan corto que es su existencia. Aman, odian, ríen y lloran; si soy sincera, es tan confuso que tras tanto tiempo todavía no puedo comprenderlo. Pero Kurama los entendía y los apreciaba. No sólo está luchando por una promesa contigo, Naruto-kun. Dejará esta existencia porque él también tiene una meta, un propósito, una creencia. No pudo decirlo con palabras, pero a nosotros, los nueve Bijū, a quienes se nos fue encomendado esta tierra, sentimos los mismo. No te culpes. En esta ocasión no luchamos para ayudarte ni por una deuda, siquiera por ansiar una muerte; peleamos porque creemos y amamos a todo ser que vive en la existencia que con tanto esfuerzo hemos levantado. No somos más tus compañeros, Naruto-kun. Ahora somos tus aliados.

Matatabi bajó la mirada y en sus bellos ojos avizoré tímidas lágrimas en las comisuras. Comprendí muy bien lo que ella quiso decirme. Caminé unos pasos hasta la barandilla del balcón en donde nos encontrábamos. Frente a mí, la ciudad se desvelaba con mil luces de diferentes colores. Era impresionante la complejidad de los edificios, algunos tan altos que no entendía como no se caían. En el centro, una inmensa torre de metal parecía ser la más alta. Se podía dominar toda la ciudad desde ahí, y las personas en las calles parecían puntitos minúsculos en una grandísima hoja gris. Las ciudades que venían a mi memoria se parecían en algo, sin embargo, la cantidad de personas no tenían punto de comparación. El mundo humano había evolucionado a niveles que, para un idiota como yo, era inimaginable. Bastaba con apreciar la tecnología tan curiosa y las infraestructuras tan descomunales para comprenderlo. Sin lugar a dudas, Tokio era una ciudad maravillosa. Me incliné un poco más hacia adelante. Matatabi me imitó y, como si siguiera leyendo mi mente, continuó:

—Este sector está en lo que antes era tu hogar, Naruto-kun. No puedo decirte exactamente nuestra ubicación con respecto al remoto pasado. Después de todo, tras tu pelea contra Shinju (Dios árbol) el continente se separó y durante miles de años se formó lo que ves. Pero las cuatro islas que conforman este país, sin duda son parte de lo que alguna vez fue el País del Fuego. Kurama dijo que era un buen lugar para ti. En las montañas, escondidos por sellos que los humanos ni otras especies están en capacidad de descubrir, existen las ruinas de los antiguos templos shinobi. Ahí está la historia que guardaron para ti. _Dios_—ironizó—, lo protegió con su vida. Era un sujeto que odiaba en ocasiones, pero siempre hizo muy bien su trabajo. Además siempre fue fiel a su encomienda, Naruto-kun. Tienes ese extraño efecto en tipo como él o Kurama.

Antes de poder responder, los temblores dimensionales se hicieron presentes nuevamente. A pesar de estar a una distancia impresionante, el poder de Kurama y _esa cosa _se sentían de forma muy vívida. Las demás personas estaban alertas, buscando información, pero los noticieros no podían dar una explicación. Era comprensible pues no todos los días dos fuerzas trascendentales de la realidad pugnan para eliminarse mutuamente. Según me había informado Matatabi, el planeta lo habían separado de distintas formas para hacer que el mundo shinobi albergase a todas las razas, que en cierta época se fueron separando después de mi pelea contra el Dios Árbol y la consecuente aparición de _esa cosa_. Un genjutsu muy poderoso mantenía la apariencia y separaba eficazmente a los humanos, demonios, ángeles, dioses, yōkai y otras especies que no pude retener fácilmente. Era un trabajo muy complejo que les había tomado milenios. Y el Dios Bíblico, como lo llamaba Matatabi, se había esforzado por mantenerlo en el más absoluto secreto. Con mucha decepción, Matatabi confesó que la idea fue de él y de Kurama, los únicos seres tan poderosos como para separar el planeta mediante una técnica ilusoria y posteriormente rearmarlo como dimensiones, creando en el proceso otros espacios artificiales los cuales utilizaban, según Matatabi, nuevamente, para tener sus aventuras. Por alguna razón, no fue difícil imaginarlos en esas circunstancias. Sonreí al recordarlos. Dos amigos, dos compañeros de armas que siempre estuvieron en los momentos más difíciles. El temblor pasó tan rápidamente como mi suspiro. Sin duda, me sentía como un viajero que tras un largo tiempo regresa a casa. Esa sensación cuando, de alguna forma que no se busca comprender, uno se siente más seguro en determinado espacio, a pesar que el suelo no cambia y se respira el mismo aire. Somos polvo arrojado al viento, que busca volver a la tierra de la cual fue deprendida; esa es la naturaleza básica de quienes existimos.

—Deberíamos partir ahora—propuse a Matatabi. La ciudad era tan hermosa desde ahí.

—Lo haremos mañana. No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo. El lugar donde pelea Kurama y el mundo humano están desfasados por muchas horas. Kurama lo ha preparado. Confía en él.

—Lo hago, pero de ser posible…

—Eso no puedes decidirlo tú, Naruto-kun. Ofenderías a Kurama si le negarás su voluntad. Él dijo que te daría tiempo a costa de su vida. Y a ese zorro le gusta cumplir sus promesas. Pasó tanto tiempo contigo, que no le gusta cuando las cosas no son como las planea. Asimismo, recuerda lo que te dije: somos tus aliados, y necesitamos más de ellos. Después de todo, un gran héroe dijo una vez: Deben pelear los que quieren vivir, porque la vida les pertenece; y al igual que no querían que alguien más les dé viviendo su vida, no pueden dejar que otros peleen sus batallas. ¿Sabes quién fue?

Negué con la cabeza. Matatabi rió y me apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Un gran idiota que inspiró al mundo, rehusándose a verlo desaparecer.

Sonreí. Al menos sé, que un yo en algún tiempo era digno de admirar.

De repente diversas explosiones se escucharon y una columna de humo se divisó en un sector lejano de la ciudad. Matatabi afiló la mirada y pareció enfocar alguna situación. Tras segundos, se mordió la uña del pulgar y reiteradamente me miró y regresó la vista hacia las explosiones. Quería preguntarle qué sucedía, no obstante, como era costumbre ya, ella se adelantó.

—¿Qué haré?¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? No puedo ponerlo en riesgo. Pero esa Nekomata era tan linda.

—Matatabi—llamé algo preocupado.

—¿Qué hare? No son muy fuertes. Por otro lado, no puedo ponerlo en riesgo. ¿Qué sucedería si las demás especies saben quién es?

—Sucede algo—reiteré con algo más de fuerza en la voz.

—Si no hago nada, morirán. La chica del cabello carmesí puede ser una gran aliada. Pero si por alguna razón resultara herido. ¡Ya sé! Si voy sola no pasará nada.

—Me puedes decir qué…

—Naruto-kun—gritó. Me tapé los oídos. Su gritó fue altísimo. — ¡Escucha! —Continuó sin hacerme caso—. Debes quedarte en el hotel. Debes prometerlo. No puedo explicarte ahora pero tengo que ayudar a una linda gatita y a sus amigos. ¡Están en apuros! No me malinterpretes, ¿sí? No lo hago por razones egoístas o cosa por el estilo. Lo hago porque nos pueden ser de mucha ayuda. Pero escúchame bien, debes quedarte en la habitación hasta que yo regrese, ¿¡está claro!?

Deseé replicar alguna cosa, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Matatabi ya había saltado del treintavo piso del hotel. Los gritos de las personas no se hicieron esperar. Rápidamente éstas sacaron un pequeño aparato y haz de luces se dispararon por doquier. Lo que exclamaban horrorizados era: «la mujer se suicidó» Mujeres y hombres humanos corrieron al balcón y miraron para abajo, esperando encontrar a mi acompañante. Otras, menos sutiles, me escrutaban con curiosidad y desaprobación. No tenía los recuerdos de mis técnicas, sin embargo, mi cuerpo había recuperado parte de su fuerza. Una veloz memoria me impactó, y antes de poder estudiarla a plenitud, sencillamente hice sellos con las manos y desparecí ante la vista de todos. Al darme cuenta, únicamente escuchaba los gritos sorprendidos que venían del piso inferior, del restaurante. Suspiré intranquilo. Me dirigí a la ventana y volví a ver hacia la columna de humo. Las explosiones continuaban y las llamas se volvían escarlatas, al poco rato, dos rayos cayeron del cielo. Rayos poderosos que abrieron muchos recuerdos dentro de mi mente. Casi sin quererlo, susurré: Sasuke. Era imposible, lo sabía, después de todo, con tristeza conocía que el Dios Bíblico, como Matatabi le decía, llevaba siglos muerto. Bajé la cortina y me recosté en la cama. Debía meditar y recordar. Porque, a pesar de lo que decía la excéntrica gata Bijū, el tiempo no era mi aliado.

De alguna forma sentía que esa noche algo cambiaría, pero no sabía qué.


End file.
